


So Much For Time Off

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Shayera and Dinah go to New York for a much needed vacation, but a string of violent rape/homicides threatens to ruin the heroine's fun





	

**So Much For Time Off**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

**Chapter One**

Forty seven year old Professor Gina Miles is walking out of an upscale Manhattan lounge at just after nine thirty at night,  twenty two year old Student Darren Michaels is silently following Gina, he is upset with Gina because she failed him this quarter because Darren handed in a plagiarized term paper. Now, Darren is following Gina armed with a six inch dagger.

 


End file.
